Together Again
by anbuassassin
Summary: Bleach-House Xover. House, Cuddy and Wilson were separated in death, but will they find each other again. HouseCuddyWilson threesome.
1. Jyuushiro Ukitake

Jyuushiro Ukitake had noticed many similarities between his current best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, and his old best friend from when he was alive. Both were drunks and both understood the value of a good woman. Ukitake had noticed Shunsui staring at him with a very familiar calculating glance more than once. It was almost as if Shunsui was trying to fit together the unconnected pieces of some puzzle.

Even though the man was a lazy bastard, he knows what he was talking about. When the thing with Aizen happened, Shunsui had seemed only mildly surprised. Not even really. The man had had a small smirk on his face almost like he had suspected that the betrayal was going to happen. Later while Team Hitsugaya was in the world of the living, Ukitake had gone to Shunsui's office later one night. He found not only a sleeping Kyoraku but also dozens of papers with possible things wrong with people. One was even for Kira-fukutachio that had lupus crossed out.

"Hey Jyuushiro where are you?" Ukitake shook his head it was too much like working at PPTH again with the way Shunsui acted.

"In the garden, Shunsui," he answered. James Wilson was always ready to be a friend even when he just wanted to be alone with his memories.


	2. Shunsui Kyoraku

Shunsui Kyouraku knew more than he let on. He knew which people he knew from his time alive. He noticed how some of the shinigami knew each other without ever really meeting before. And he also knew, if he wanted to act like his old self, which people to torture. He had never, alive or dead, done things without a purpose. Ukitake was his best friend for a reason and Nanao-chan was his lieutenant for a very similar reason.

One day on a whim, he had taken every taicho and fukutaicho and written every possible disease they could have. His favorite had been Kira who there was no way possible not Robert Chase. Another favorite was diagnosing Ukitake with cancer. He had laughed aloud at that one.

"Bye Nanao-chan," he said. He paused then turned around again and just to be himself he added, "The twins look nice today." No one could say Gregory House was predictable.


	3. Nanao Ise

Nanao Ise was a smart lady. She had a wit and charm about her that made most men do a double-take. Or it would have had she not dressed her person in very sensible clothes. When she was alive, she had worn clothes to get the guys attentions not only for money for the hospital but also to prove that she wasn't going to be stopped by the glass ceiling. Now all she had to do was run a division.

Alive she had had to make House do his job. Dead she had to make Kyoraku-taicho do his. Fate had placed her the position of always having to get a lazy asshole to do his job. Fate was a bitch.

Making the connections between House and her Captain, made her think about the other people she had known. There were other similarities. Hinamori-fukutaicho was very much like Cameron and the way she got along with Kira-fukutaicho was like the way she interacted with Chase. Ukitake-taicho was as caring as Wilson had been that it was almost like her boys were back. The one problem was that they didn't think of her like that.

A lazy walk caused her to look up from her paper work.

"Bye Nanao-chan." he said as he walked out. She watched him stop. He turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face and said, "The twins look nice today." This caught Nanao off guard, but then she smiled. Lisa Cuddy was glad to have at least one boy back.


	4. Together

The first thing Ukitake notice is that Shunsui was not alone he had Nanao with him. The next think is that he is carrying a bottle with an amber liquid in it. Not that it was uncommon for him to carry alcohol with him, but scotch was not a common drink in Soul Society.

"I brought a pretty woman and drinks. Where the bad takeout and porn?" The last part catches Ukitake off guard.

"The what?"

"Well I guess we don't need porn with Nanao, but the bad takeout would be nice,"

"It's not like you to play games, Shunsui," Ukitake gives his friend an exasperated sigh.

"Really? Well whites not your color at all. Brown hair looked much better on you." The sound of giggling causes Ukitake to look up. He takes his first real glance at Nanao. Her hair is out of its bun and the curly strands flow past her shoulders. She left the big book she carries around back at the division and her top was worn looser at the collar than normal.

"No way. You're dead," he said.

"Well so are you, but that isn't stopping us from having this conversation." Nanao said smiling.

"If you're. Then you're. My head hurts." He looked back and forth between both of them looking confused. Ukitake feels a soft pair of lips on his forehead and thin arms encircle him from behind. Opening his, James Wilson sees the intoxicating blue eyes of Greg House staring at him and hears the soft hums of Lisa Cuddy next to his ear.

They all three think the same thing, "We lost each other once, I won't lose them again."


	5. Author's NotePlease Read

So I'm writing a sequalish thing to this story. Can I have some feedback? Do you guys want a plot or just mini stories on how the House characters are the BLEACH characters?


End file.
